


Better Men and Better Beer

by IreneADonovan



Series: Rush and Beer [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Erik is a Father, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Music, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Rush (the band), dadneto, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Bonding, act two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this scene decided to end itself way before I'd planned. I promise part three, the road trip, will be much more substantial. Also, there will be a Cherik scene that fits between parts two and three. 
> 
> The title is a play on a phrase from a Rush song. The original is "better people and better beer," but I couldn't resist referencing Charles' challenge to Erik in XFC. The title is also an anachronism, as the song hadn't been released at the time of the story, but I'm claiming writer's license.

Erik awoke to find a note shoved under his door, written in Peter's messy scrawl.

**Tomorrow. 3pm. Same place. You bring the beer.**

Erik smiled, tucked the note in his back pocket, and makes a mental note to go shopping for some decent beer.

The next afternoon, Erik heads for Peter's retreat, a cardboard carton of bottles in one hand. He's actually humming one of the songs from the disc Peter'd loaned him, the last one, that talked about death and time, highs and lows.

But the tune and words fled from his mind as he drew near enough to hear Peter's boombox. This song had a completely different character, with a softly chiming guitar. The vocals were rawer, less polished, but somehow suited the song. The lyrics spoke of creating a world closer to the heart. Erik smiled. Charles would love this song.

Not that Erik minded it.

Peter was slouched against the tree again, a mostly-empty box of Twinkles on his lap, an unopened box of Ding-Dongs by his feet. “Dude! Took you long enough.”

Erik suppressed a flicker of disappointment that Peter had called him “dude,” not “dad.” He glanced at his watch. “I'm five minutes early.”

Peter rolled his eyes, that goofy grin of his spreading across his face. “I'm kidding, dude. Even if five minutes for me is like five hours for you.”

“Point taken.” Erik took a seat a few feet from Peter. “I brought the beer.” He used his power to float a bottle to him, then popped the cap off once Peter had a good grip.

Peter took a swig, did a double-take. “That's really good.”

Erik smiled, popped open a beer for himself. “So what have you got this time? I liked what I heard as I was coming up.”

“ _A Farewell to KIngs_. One of two albums this time, mainly because there's a story that starts on one and finishes on the other. It's really cool, blends Don Quixote and science fiction and black holes and Nietzsche.”

Erik cocked an eyebrow. “You know Nietzsche?”

“Not personally.” Peter flashed that grin, but it faded quickly and he sighed. “Just because I act like an airhead doesn't mean I am one. I read. A lot. And fast. I've already worked my way through half the Professor's library.”

“Impressive.”

The grin came back. “You better believe it. And that's how I know there's also a song inspired by Coleridge's 'Kubla Khan.'”

In the end, though, it wasn't the literature-inspired songs that impressed Erik most, though they were quite brilliant. It was a simple little song about a weary warrior returning to his love that completely undid him.

He needed to talk to Charles. Tonight.


End file.
